


Broken Heart

by Jake_the_TransGuy_FTM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AlexWinchester'sWorkBlitch, Don't read if your afraid of depressing shïtè, I am über depressing, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, legit, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_TransGuy_FTM/pseuds/Jake_the_TransGuy_FTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is with Sam, Dean is depressed about it because he is in love with Castiel. Dean commits suicide. (Legit, don't read if squeamish. MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING******)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

Broken Heart  
{TRIGGER WARNING!!!}

Numb. That's all Dean felt. As he looked around, he realized that everyone seemed to be happy but him. Everyone.

From his seat on the bench, he could see a family smiling and laughing while they walked to the swing sets. He could see a couple kiss as the stood on the side walk. Most of all? He could see Castiel.

He watched as he sat down with Sam, realizing that he would never find love. 

Castiel broke up with him, and Castiel would never want him back. Cas had Sam, and Sam was way better than Dean.

He looked towards the sky to see the sun going down. It was the fourth of July, and people were crowding around the park, waiting for the fireworks to start.

He decided to go home, what was the point in staying when he was all alone? The darkness surrounded him and the gentle breeze swooped around him as he walked down the deserted streets towards his home.

Laying in bed, Dean felt the tears come to his eyes. He sobbed hysterically, knowing that nobody would hear him at all.  
The voices were screaming at him, telling him all of these things about himself... They were all true.

He was too fat for Cas. He was too weird for Cas. He was too stupid for Cas... At least, that's what they told him.

He walked to the bathroom, sitting down on the floor. He sobbed into his knees, clutching the bottle of pills in his sweaty palm.

He hoped that somebody would come and save him, take all of the pain away. Make him forget all of this was happening. He hoped it was just a nightmare.

But it wasn't. This was reality. He filled a glass with water and filled his hand with about six or seven pills.

He took in a shaky breath, looking into the mirror at himself, the person he had come to hate over the years.

He looked into his hand down at the white pills. No going back now. He popped the pills into his mouth before downing the glass of water.

He figured he had about ten minutes before it took effect. So, he wrote his note:

Cas: I love you. I'm so sorry I never got to say that to your face... I'm sorry...  
Bobby: I love you. You were the best damn Dad anyone could ask for.  
Sammy: I'm sorry. I want to hate you Sam, it's true. But no matter what, I can't find it in me to do it. This isn't your fault. Fate. Don't try to save me.  
Bye,  
Dean (MAKE UP YOUR OWN MIDDLE NAME) Winchester  
He felt the tears come flooding back, the feeling of anxiety was slowly fading, as was his vision. As his vision went black, all he saw was Cas's sweet face. Then, everything was gone.


End file.
